


Intervista col vampiro

by Wheeze_Jones



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders is just a curious tease, Britchell, Fluff, Intervista col vampiro, M/M, Meheheheheeh(?), Questions, gn, mitchers, otp, sono dei coccoli
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❛❛ 　"Mitch, mi annoio."<br/>Oh, questo potrebbe non essere un buon segno, se consideriamo che l'intenzione che Mitchell aveva quando si è praticamente accampato sul divano era di guardare la TV e poltrire mentre lasciava Anders lavorare tranquillo.<br/>Caso vuole che esistano alcune occasioni in cui la capacità di concentrazione e la forza di volontà del dio nordico sono pari a quelle di una pigna. 　❜❜</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervista col vampiro

**Author's Note:**

> ###  [ Ispirata da **_[questo](https://goldenlionprince.tumblr.com/post/61125538552/okay-lets-do-the-interview-with-the-vampire)_**  set di gif, che poi sarebbero il primo tentativo di "intervista col vampiro" di Anders.  
>  Riprende anche un pochettoettoetto, in un pezzettino, la One-Shot **_[God's Blood](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1704982&i=1)_** di Princess Kurenai. ]  
>     
>   

   
[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=3584f9f)  
   
 

* * *

* * *

 

  
_**"** M_itch, mi annoio."  
  
Oh, questo potrebbe non essere un buon segno, se consideriamo che l'intenzione che Mitchell aveva quando si è praticamente accampato sul divano era di guardare la TV e poltrire mentre lasciava Anders lavorare tranquillo.  
  
Caso vuole che esistano alcune occasioni in cui la capacità di concentrazione e la forza di volontà del dio nordico sono pari a quelle di una pigna.  
  
"Uhm, uhm." mugugna distrattamente il moro, dicendosi che, forse, se non gli da corda Dawn non dovrà poi impazzire ad asfissiarlo pur di farsi consegnare i progetti per una nuova campagna in tempi accettabili.  
  
Sa già che le possibilità di riuscita sono pari a zero, così come quelle che ha di avere la forza di volontà di ignorare Anders che, con la sua proverbiale leggiadria, si stravacca comodamente affianco a lui.  
  
Ha un buon profumo, però, e... — _ah, Mitchell, quanta poca forza di volontà!_  
  
"Facciamo una cosa del tipo 'Intervista col Vampiro'!"  
Mitchell emetterebbe un gemito di pura frustrazione, non fosse che in fondo è abituato ai giochi di parole e al modo che ha Anders di approcciarsi alla sua natura.  
  
"Gesù — è davvero necessario?" In tutta risposta può sentire chiaramente il respiro di Anders singhiozzare giocoso insieme alla soffocata risata divertita che gli muore in gola e che si riassume in un sogghigno.  
  
"Basterebbe un: 'tesoro, posso farti una domanda?'"  
  
Il biondo fa una smorfia. "Troppo cliché, troppo melenso." — _ovviamente._  
  
"D'accordo," si arrende Mitchell. "spara."  
  
"Okay! Pronti, via — per quanto puoi trattenere il respiro?"  
  
Mitchell aggrotta la fronte, confuso e preso alla sprovvista, le sopracciglia scure aggrottate e vicine. Si volta a guardare Anders di sbieco; sembra un bambino troppo curioso, in questo momento, ma se il moro ripensa all'ultima volta in cui il biondo si è cimentato nell' _intervista col vampiro_  non ha l'ardire di aprir bocca.  
  
Sa che poteva andargli peggio.  
  
"Cosa—" si schernisce il biondo con eloquenza. "È una semplice domanda, alla fin fine non hai davvero bisogno di respirare, se non sbaglio! Non ci hai mai provato?"  
  
"Certo che l'ho fatto!" esclama il moro, a momenti piccato. "Respiro più per abitudine che per altro; è un po' come con il cibo, sai."  
  
"E per quanto tempo l'hai fatto?"  
  
Mitchell scrolla le spalle facendo un rapido calcolo. "Su per giù dieci anni." — e deve ammettere che è alquanto lusinghiero sapere di essere la causa della scintilla celeste che, rasentando interesse e stupore al tempo stesso, illumina fugacemente gli occhi chiari di Anders.  
  
"Wow, lo ammetto: sono impressionato!" gli concede con un alzata di mani e un mezzo sorriso il dio. "E... quand'è che, sai, ti sei accorto di dover prendere un bel respiro?"  
  
Mitchell sa che Anders parla di date, che non è altro che genuinamente incuriosito e tutto — lo conosce, e questo suo tratto nascosto è una delle tante sfaccettature che rendono Anders così... be', _così Anders!_  
  
Tuttavia non riesce a resistere: gli fa quel sorriso capace di liberare uno sciame di farfalle nello stomaco del biondo e che scioglierebbe il Polo stesso, e risponde: "Quando ti ho visto per la prima volta."  
  
Anders non se ne rende veramente conto, ma per un momento distoglie lo sguardo e si umetta le labbra, prima di rispondere: "Adesso in teoria dovrei cascarci come una pera cotta e sciogliermi come neve al sole, vero?" — la voce di un paio di toni più bassa e, a modo proprio, dolce, in perenne contrasto con le sopracciglia bionde aggrottate e le fossette malandrine sulle guance.  
  
Entrambi sanno che il loro primo incontro, avvenuto in una notte umida e alla tenue luce di un lampione, non è stato esattamente da romanzo, tutt'altro.  
  
Mitchell era assetato e di ritorno dal suo turno all'ospedale, mentre Anders era abbastanza imprudente — o leggermente brillo — da girare per una città a lui sconosciuta da solo e con un profumo a dir poco idilliaco.  
  
Il primo ricordo che l'incarnazione del dio Bragi ne ha sono un paio di braccia che lo sbattono malamente contro il muro di un vicolo in penombra, una presea tanto ferrea quanto tremante e l'inizialmente dolorosa sensazione della pelle e la carne del suo collo che vengono violate da due canini molto appuntiti.  
  
Poi la confusione e il panico dipinti sul bel viso trasandato del suo assalitore, occhi dalla sclera nera come la pece che tornano del loro naturale castano scuro perché, _cazzo!_ , qualche sorso non può seriamente averlo saziato, il sangue di quel tizio non può avere un sapore così buono e, soprattutto, che ha che non va la sua voce?!  
  
Mitchell invece ricorda uno sconosciuto passargli affianco, lasciandosi dietro il proprio aroma — captabile dai suoi sensi di vampiro — che lo acceca.  
  
Cuore palpitante, gli occhi più blu che abbia mai visto, una stranissima e soffice aura dorata che li illumina quando parla con quella sua voce vibrante e quasi dolorosa da ascoltare.  
  
Un confuso: "Senti, sei un bel ragazzo, ma non scopo con chi ha un cazzo tra le gambe.", realizzazione e dunque uno scanzonato: "È chiaro che non sei umano. Sei tipo Twilight?"  
  
La prima impressione è quella che conta, del resto.  
  
Ed ora eccoli qua.  
  
"Valeva la pena tentare."  risponde Mitchell con un sorriso obliquo e ammiccante.  
  
Gli basta guardare Anders per essere sicuro del fatto che, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai, in fondo la sua affermazione gli ha fatto un pizzico di piacere. Anche se era una piccola avance di quelle che di tanto in tanto a loro piace lanciarsi, anche se non ha bisogno di essere vezzeggiato — né lo accetterebbe mai, ci è troppo poco abituato ed è troppo orgoglioso.  
  
È difficile da interpretare como solo Anders stesso è, ma è anche tanto semplice che Mitchell riesce ad arrivarci e... sì, è anche un tratto molto tenero.  
  
"Awn, vieni qua!" cantilena con un sorriso crescente Mitchell, giocoso, spostandosi e praticamente spalmandosi addosso al biondo che, pur di tentare di allontanarsi, tanto fa finché non finisce lungo disteso sul divano con un vampiro di un metro e ottanta addosso e un paio di labbra umide e tiepide che ridono premute contro le sue.  
  
 "Ehi! Levati di dosso, pipistrello sdolcinato troppo cresciuto!" sbotta poco convinto Anders, la voce scossa dalla risata che, ahimé, non riesce a trattenere.  
  
Quella di Mitchell gli vibra tra i capelli biondi, dove è giunto dopo aver deciso di tracciare una mappa immaginaria su tutta la sua faccia e dintorni. Si da sostegno con i gomiti e, il naso che sfiora quello del suo amante, le labbra distese e i caldi occhi scuri traboccanti di un calore così umano che è impossibile concepire l'idea che si celi in una creatura figlia del Diavolo.  
  
"Mmh — no." sentenzia serafico. "Sei comodo e caldo, piccoletto."  
  
Anders gli da uno schiaffo sul sedere che lo fa sussultare ed emettere un verso sorpreso in segno di protesta per il 'piccoletto', ma per il resto non è che gli dispiaccia rimandare l'intervista col vampiro a un'altra volta in favore di altri tipi di attività decisamente più redditizie.  
 


End file.
